Teen Olympians
by avaatquevale2250
Summary: Based off Mirelle Ortega's artwork. Apollo and Artemis are punished by having to endure two years of high school. Little do they know, Artemis's long lost love, Orion, has been re-birthing ever since his death & just happens to be at the same high school. The other Olympians have been hiding this from them, and all Tartarus will break loose as the others enroll as well.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi All! For those of you who are curious, this is a story based off of Mirelle Ortega's Teen Olympian's Artwork on Tumblr. I really hope you enjoy it, as I hope that I can do her beautiful work justice! I have posted the link to her page on my profile for those who are curious. **

**I will try to update at least once a week, but I may update more. It just depends on when I finish my current story, ****_Fighting Fate, _****my other PJO Fanfic. Go check that out as well if you would like! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I will never, ever, forgive you for this," Artemis seethed to her brother.

Apollo walked casually through the halls of a private high school in the middle of New York City. His twin sister, Artemis stomped beside him, clearly upset. He was enjoying his surroundings, eyeing all the pretty young people around him. He could not help but smile at the whispers and flushed cheeks he knew were over him. After all, he was a very good looking god. He winked at his sister, who groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Come, on, this isn't the worst punishment we've ever gotten. Do you remember that one time I had to work on the farm for a year?" Apollo said congenially.

"No, _brother_, this may not be the worst punishment you have ever received, but this is the only one I have received, EVER! If you did not insist on me dating-"

"I bet a lot of that tension would ease up if you had a boyfriend!" he teased her. "Being around nothing but the same sex for 3,000 years must be exhausting," Apollo remarked as he wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulders, giving her a quick squeeze. Artemis shoved him away, scowling in his direction.

"It's only two years? What's two years?" He scoffed.

Artemis rounded on him, a hateful glare in her eyes. Apollo stopped, a little apprehension running through him. He loved his sister a whole lot, and he knew better than to push her beyond her limits. From what he could now tell, he was dangerously close to doing so, which would not be good for all the mortals in the hallway. Her eyes, as silver as the moon, glowed just a little with her anger. She put a finger in his face, and Apollo almost crossed his eyes looking at it.

"I swear on the river Styx, if you do anything to embarrass me or make this worse than it already is, I will make sure _you_ can never date anyone ever again, do you understand me?"

Her threat hung in the air, and Apollo sighed. He moved his sister's finger out of his face, and took a deep breath.

"Chill," he remarked, holding his hands up in surrender. "I'll behave, okay? See you after school, at the char- I mean car?"

"I've got to go meet with a teacher to get my classes approved and then, yes, I suppose I will," she grumbled.

Artemis gave him one last glare, and then headed into the classroom behind her. Artemis, being the nerd she always was, was taking all AP classes. Apollo did not have time for that. His first class was home economics, which he was only taking for one reason. What use was two boring years stuck in the mortal world if you could not have a few distractions? For the first time in forever, he could enjoy mortal food! He ran his hand through his hair, sighing aloud. A few girls across the hall were swooning and giggling in his direction, and he offered them a playful wink.

High School was going to be fun.

* * *

Okay, maybe he was wrong.

High school was not going to be fun.

Apollo was in his last class of the day, Ancient History. This was an absolute joke of a class. He picked it so it would be the least work possible. Artemis had been avoiding him, and he was already bored. Even teasing the girls and a couple of boys who looked in his direction were not satisfying him like it usually did. He glanced around him and noticed a girl reading a few seats up and over from him.

She had long, dark hair, black as the sky at midnight. It had a bright purple steak running through it and hung in soft waves down her back. She had a slim and lithe build, like a runner. Apollo glanced at the title of the book, surprise arching through him. It was the Iliad. She was reading a book about him. The door slammed and everyone looked up to see a teacher stride in. He looked like your typical professor, with salt and pepper hair and the tweed jacket. His glasses made his eyes look larger than they really were, and Apollo could not help but think that this is what Hermes would look like if he ever got old.

"I'm Professor Turner, and this is Ancient History. Did anyone actually bothering reading the Iliad over the break besides Cas?" he sighed looking around the classroom. His eyes landed on the girl with the purple streak who had stopped reading the book. "You too?" he groaned.

"No, this is my fourth time," she muttered quietly.

"NERD!" someone screamed from behind Apollo. The class began to snicker, and Apollo could see her knuckles whiten against the desk she was gripping.

"Have you gotten into a school yet, Brad? Oh wait, I forgot, you enjoy dropping French fries too much," she snapped without looking back.

There was a course of ooos and ahhs from the class, and the Professor managed to settle everyone down.

"All right, calm down. I assume everyone consulted Sparknotes or Wikipedia instead?"

The whole class tentatively nodded, and Professor Turner ran his hand through his head. "That's what I thought."

There was a tentative knock at the door, and he walked over to open it. A girl, who looked around seventeen or so, stepped in. She had short auburn red hair, with startling grey eyes behind a pair of wire rimmed glasses. She was quite pretty, but looked a little stern. Her eyes scanned the room, looking for something. Her eyes locked with Apollo's and a pang of recognition flashed through him. He knew those eyes…

"Class, we actually have a couple of new students today. This is Athena, a transfer from Chicago, and we also have…" he started gesturing towards the back of the room.

"Apollo, from Dallas," he said, running a hand through his hair. That was the story that Artemis and he had some up with before they started school. No need to terrify the mortals just yet. The whole class looked back, including the girl with the purple steak. Her expression was overly blank for some reason, and she was gorgeous. Her skin was pale and clear, and her eyes were the most startling shade of amethyst he had ever seen. Their shape was somewhat angular, and he face had regality to it that reminded him of the royalty of long ago. She turned quickly around, her hands reaching for her bag. Apollo noticed a charm hanging from her neck, and curiosity flared through him. He had not been curious about a mortal in quite some time.

The girl with the red hair made her way through the desks, choosing the desk that was right next to Apollo's.

"Named for the Greek gods, I suppose?" The professor questioned them both. They both nodded their heads and Apollo cut his eyes at Athena. "How appropriate," he chortled. "Now we begin out discussion of the Iliad. Let's start from the basics since I know you didn't read the book." The professor had turned back around and began lecturing and writing on the board, doing a brief history of Apollo's family. He was ignoring the lecture. After all, what could this teacher tell him that he didn't already know?

Apollo looked at Athena questioningly, but she shook her head. What in Zeus's name was she doing here?

As class ended, Cas shot up and practically ran out of the classroom. Apollo thought that was a little strange, but he blew it off. He noticed Athena was staring after her as well, the same expression on her face he was sure was on his own. She shook her head, and then turned in Apollo's direction. She gestured at him to follow her, and he did so without question. Athena grabbed his arm, and began dragging him through the halls.

"What in Tartarus are you doing here?!" he snapped at her. "And where are we going?"

"We have a problem," she muttered back to him.

Of course we have a problem, he thought to himself. Having two gods around mortals was enough, three was just asking for trouble.

"What kind of problem?"

"I'm trying to show you," she huffed as she pulled him outside. School was done for the day, and the various sports teams were practicing in a warehouse behind the school. The football and archery team was practicing in the same area, dividing up the space in the building. A boy stood in front of a target releasing arrow after arrow into it. He was very good, and he was hitting close to the bulls-eye every single time. Apollo's hands itched to pick up a bow and shoot it. Maybe he should join the archery team!

"Look familiar?" Athena said irritated.

"What?" Apollo said distractedly.

"The boy shooting the arrows!" Athena growled. Apollo turned towards her, and he could see how aggravated and annoyed she was. She was even starting to glow just a little bit, and he could see her form start to flicker back into her older self.

"Calm down," he replied, rolling his eyes. He turned back towards the boy, examining his features. He had tan skin that stretched over taut muscles. He was obviously athletic. The compound bow he was using undoubtedly had a high test on it. His eyes were the color of cinnamon, and his hair was a warm shade of brown, just a tad darker than his eyes. A spark of recognition flared in Apollo though he couldn't pin point it down.

"Sure, he looks familiar, but I don't see-"

"Ry, come here for a minute!" someone shouted. The boy stopped shooting, and turned towards the voice. Ry… that had to be short for something….

"That is Orion," Athena explained.

"Okay, that's nice to know, but I don't-"

"THE Orion," she interrupted her tone a bit sheepish. Shock ran through Apollo as he stared at the boy in disbelief. He did look eerily similar to the boy he had met once before, ages ago.

"Like the Hunter that was killed by Scorpio, Orion? As in, the only guy my sister had ever been obsessed with, Orion?"

Athena nodded her head, and bit her lip. Rage filled him, and he grabbed Athena's arm. Apollo pulled her to the parking lot, to where his chariot was parked. Right now it was in the form of a red Camero. He thought that it would be more practical than driving a Maserati.

"We have a few minutes before Artemis meets us. You are going to explain everything," he commanded as he opened up the passenger door. Athena's head dropped, but she nodded expectantly as she climbed in. Apollo shut the passenger door and walked around to get in on the other side.

Athena had a lot of explaining to do. No one messed with his sister.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey All! Thanks for all the reviews and follows! You guys make my day! I wanted to let you guys know that we will have other POV for this story, especially Artemis's and Orion's. I just thought it would be easier to set everything up from Apollo's perspective. Hope ya'll enjoy and please tell me what you think!**

* * *

-Apollo-

"What do you mean he's been re-birthing!?" Apollo snapped at Athena. He couldn't remember ever being this mad at one of his siblings. Athena had crossed the line this time. Artemis may be a little brat, but he knew why she had sworn to become a maiden. It wasn't because she found men revolting. It was because they weren't Orion. Apollo had felt so helpless when he had died. He had tried everything to cheer up his sister. They went on more hunts that he could count and pranked every god and goddess that annoyed them, especially Hera. He had even taken the blame for her so she wouldn't get in trouble, and still his sister barely talked and her stare was glassy. It was like a part of Artemis had died. Everything she did for years after that was mechanical. Zeus would send her after a monster, she would do it. There was no pleasure in the hunt anymore, because it just reminded her of him. That is why the Hunters were created, so she wouldn't have to hunt alone. The legends left out how attached she was to him, and Apollo could still see the way she would stare up at the stars sometimes, looking at the constellation. She would bite her bottom lip, and tears would pool in her eyes, making them look watery. Over time, it got better, but it still bothered Apollo to see Artemis that way. He promised he would never see her look like that again.

"He's been dying shortly after his seventeenth birthday for the past three thousand years. Before you ask, I have no idea how it happened. But we had to keep it from her, Apollo, you know how she would have acted if she had found out. She would have become obsessed with saving him," she scoffed at him.

"You could have told me!"

"You couldn't keep a secret from your sister even if you tried."

He had to admit that she was right. Artemis always seemed to know what he hid from her, and if she didn't, she knew how to find out. Apollo had this ticklish spot right under his left arm…

"What are you planning to do?" Apollo asked her.

"_We_ are going to make sure they don't run into each other! He's sixteen now; he'll die soon anyways. Of course the Fates would have it that the high school you two go to would be the same one he is in! I don't have time for this-"

"You could just leave it to the Fates and hope for the best," Apollo suggested sweetly. Athena scowled at him, narrowing her eyes. She had that glare that would turn any mortal to a shivering ball of nerves, but it didn't scare him. He could be just as intimidating as she was. Athena was extremely bossy, and she would throw quite the temper tantrum if she didn't get her way.

"So you want your sister to have a meltdown?" she jeered.

"No," he admitted grudgingly. "I don't."

"Good, because I have a plan."

Apollo rolled his eyes. Athena _always_ had a plan.

"I already checked her schedule, and they don't have any classes together. So you, Hermes, Hestia, and I will just make sure she doesn't accidently run into him. Once he dies, we can leave the two of you to finish your punishment with the mortals."

"Five gods at high school, what could go wrong?" he mused. It was too simple of a plan. They couldn't follow Artemis around all the time, and if they did, she would figure out that they were hiding something from her. It sounded like it was going to turn into one huge mess, just like the Trojan War. Gods forbid if any more of his family showed up. Apollo shook thinking about his father in a teenage form. He would most likely make himself Captain of the football team and start ordering everyone around down here. "Please tell me that Dad doesn't know anything about this."

"Of course not! He'd probably send us all to work for Hades for a hundred years if he knew about it. Which is an even more important reason to keep this under wraps," she admonished him.

They sat in silence for just a moment, which gave Apollo time to think. Athena always treated them like her annoying younger siblings. Even Hermes got aggravated over it. Apollo hated hiding anything from his sister. Sure, they fought all the time, but that's what siblings do! He loved his sister fiercely, and he couldn't stand to see her in pain. She had been exceptionally good at hiding her emotions for three thousand years, pushing away anything that reminded her of him. If she found out he had been living and dying this whole time…. Well, he wouldn't want to be in the vicinity when she did.

She might seem sophisticated to her hunters and to mortals, but his sister had a nasty temper. He knew how creative she could get when it came to getting her way, which she always seemed to get. Even with this punishment, thanks to Artemis pulling her "daddy" routine, they had gotten off relatively easy. Hera would have had them both stripped of their immortal gifts and made to start from kindergarten if she had her way.

He had a decision to make. Was he going to hide it from her, or should he tell her?

The passenger door opened up, and Artemis stood looking at the pair of them, disbelief on her face.

"Athena? You look….young," she finally decided. Athena gave her a deadpanned look, sliding into the backseat. Artemis sat down in the passenger side, tossing the one notebook she had brought with her into the floorboard. Apollo and his sister looked similar, but there were plenty of differences. Artemis had long auburn colored hair, and her eyes were so light of a blue they were almost silver. Apollo's hair was blond, but his eyes were a darker blue, like the sky when the sun was at its brightest. They both had a lean, muscular build, perfect for hunting and archery. His sister looked agitated. Her fingers were thrumming mindlessly on the dash, and Apollo knew she was itching to get her hands on her bow.

"How was school?" Athena said in a sing-song voice. Artemis rolled her eyes, shooting a glare at her brother.

"Boring. I already know everything, so there's no point in sitting in class and listening. Can you believe I got in trouble for skipping? The nerve of some of these mortals!"

"Well, I have some good news," Athena piped from the back. Apollo pulled out of the spot, heading back towards Olympus. All it took was a little manipulation from the mist, and they were gliding through the air heading to their home.

"What?" Artemis grumbled.

"We are coming to keep you company! We can all go to high school!" Athena boomed.

"Fan-freaking-tasic," she muttered.

"Picked up some local slang, sister?" Apollo asked her, a small smile playing on his lips.

Artemis responded by giving a very rude gesture to her brother.

* * *

The next morning, Apollo and Artemis rode together to school. He though that it was best because he could tell how upset his sister was at the developing events. She had been very vocal all morning, which he thought was strange. His sister was more of the scary, silent type.

"This just makes it worse, having them here! Athena is just trying to be nosy and bossy. Next thing you know, freaking Hera's going to start car pooling us to school!"

"You seem a little worked up," he noted. He had to play it cool. If Artemis even suspected he was hiding something from her, she would not let it go until she figured it out. He wanted to do some of his own investigating as well, before he decided what to do. Maybe Athena was just being paranoid. It wouldn't be the first time a god had freaked out about something.

"I just feel on edge, that's all," she huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. They got out of the car and walked up towards the school. He knew his sister well enough to know that he could not pester her further. If she wanted to tell him what was going on with her, she would.

They were all standing at the entrance, waiting for them before going into the school. Hermes was off to the side, arguing heatedly with someone on his cell phone. Hestia looked like she was enjoying being around everyone, a small smile on her face. Apollo was actually glad Hestia was here. If Athena was their bossy older sister, Hestia was the comforting one you went to for advice. He knew Artemis liked her, so maybe that would help her deal with all of this. Athena was scowling in their direction, but it quickly turned to a smile once she saw Artemis's face.

"I've got to go talk to one of my teachers," Apollo stated as he dropped his sister off. "See you guys at lunch?" The others nodded, but Athena narrowed her eyes at him as he walked away. Well, she could get glad in the same teenage body she got mad in.

Apollo roamed the halls, looking for the mysterious Orion. He finally found him, and what he saw surprised him. He was talking to the mortal girl from his class, Cas. They seemed to be in a heated argument. Her cheeks were flushed with anger, and Orion was leaning in her face.

"You need to be careful, Orion," she said worriedly. Apollo tried to get a read on her mind, but he couldn't. All he got from her was static, like she was blocking him out. Now, that was extremely interesting.

"Why?"

"I just….I get a bad feeling around her, I can't really explain it," she finished sheepishly.

"Well, when you have something concrete, then you can tell me who I am allowed and not allowed to talk to," he retorted angrily. He slammed the locker in her face. She looked a little hurt, but it was quickly replaced with a blank face. She turned down the hall, to walk to her own he assumed. Apollo decided to follow. He was good at charming girls, and this one should be no different from the rest of them. Maybe he could get some information from her.

She was at her locker, pulling random books out of it. Her face was hidden by the door, and Apollo leaned against the locker on the other side of it.

"Hi," he smirked as she closed the locker door.

"Holy Her-hell!" she shrieked. She had dropped all her books, and Apollo bent down to pick them up. Her face was carefully blank as she took the books from him. "Can I help you?"

"Your name is Cas right?" he asked her. He was pouring every ounce of charm he had on this girl. He needed information, and he was sure that she had it.

"Actually, it's Cassia," she said with narrowed eyes. He flashed a blinding smile at her, but she seemed unfazed by it. This one was going to be a challenge. He liked challenges.

"Beautiful name, Greek I believe? My name is-"

"I already know your name," she dismissed him.

"You do?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but you've already got a little fan club going, so if you will excuse me, I have to get to class," she huffed as she walked past him. Gods, she was very proud, wasn't she? He had barely talked to her, but she was the most infuriating female he had ever met in his entire existence. He had never met someone who hadn't been mesmerized by him. For some reason, he was strangely drawn to her.

"I just have one question," he confessed as he jumped in her path. She stopped and rolled her eyes at him. This mortal was getting more and more interesting by the minute.

"Will it get you to leave me alone?"

"What, my stunning good looks and charm aren't affecting you? Most girls would love to get the chance to talk to me."

"Well, as most girls are thoughtless airheads, I'll take that as a compliment," she quipped.

"Who was the guy you were talking to earlier? His name is Orion right?" he asked her determinedly. If he could find out things about him, it would make his decision a lot easier. Apollo watched as Cassia's face paled even more, the flush on her cheeks standing out. Her eyes sparkled with just a touch of anger and fear, and her body tensed. It made Apollo uncomfortable for a moment. What did she know that she was so determined to hide?

"Leave him alone. He doesn't need to get mixed up with you," she spat.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked her warily.

"You know exactly what it means."

With that, she turned and walked off, leaving Apollo slightly confused and impressed.


	3. Chapter 3

-Orion-

Orion felt guilty.

He spent all morning in his classes with a somber attitude. He hadn't meant to snap on Cas like that. He knew deep down in his heart that she was just trying to look out for him. She didn't know about his past. How could she know how on edge he was? Desperation tore through him. For years, his existence had been absolutely meaningless. He lived and he died, over and over again. He hoped he would get another chance with… he couldn't even think her name. Even her name brought him to his knees, not that he would ever let that be known. He had a reputation to keep. How many times had he gone looking for her, trying to find her, to only fail? He had given up hope of ever seeing her again, that was until Aphrodite approached him. Orion couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't stand another lifetime alone. At least this time he had finally made a friend, someone he could share things with while he looked for her. He had avoided people for so long. What good would it have done to make friends, when he knew it wouldn't last?

Cas was sitting at the table alone. Even from here, he could see her pushing the food around on her plate. She kept shaking her leg and fiddling with her necklace, a habit she had when she was worried or nervous. He wanted to go apologize. It wasn't her fault. After all, she was right. He was messing with things a lot stronger and more powerful than he was. He knew it could go horribly wrong, but this is what he wanted. If it turned out to be a disaster, then it wouldn't really matter, would it? He'd get another shot to make it all right again.

He remembered the first time they had met as he walked over to Cassia. They were both around five years old. Orion had always felt like she could see him for what he really was, even though she couldn't possibly know. She was just a mortal after all. Orion's mind drifted, and he replayed their meeting in his head. She had fallen out of the tree in an attempt to run away from her parent's house. He remembered her bright purple eyes, and how she seemed a little different, just like he was. They had been friends ever since that moment. She had listened to him, and she always seemed like she understood him and his existence. It was easy to pretend with her, that someone knew all of his secrets. He was older than her by a few months, and Orion always felt like an extremely protective older brother. There was never anything romantic between them. There never could be, because his mind always went back to _her_. He had waited for so long for her, and he was risking everything to see her again, for the first time since he had first died.

"Hey," he muttered as he sat down across from Cassia. She looked up at him, her eyes full of repentance.

"Hi," she responded meekly. "Look, I'm so-"

"Don't. I owe you the apology. I just didn't want to hear it. I know you were just watching out for me, and I'm sorry," he muttered to her. It took a lot for Orion to apologize, but he didn't want to lose the only friend he had ever really had over this. He knew time was growing short, and Cas had always been there for him.

"I just don't want you to get in a bad situation. I wish I could explain it, but I can't. I should trust your judgment though. You are a big boy, you know what you are doing," she sighed. She met his gaze and looked wonderingly at him. When she gave him that look, it felt like Cas could see into his soul, that she knew everything he had hidden from her. "You know you can tell me anything, right? That I'm always on your side, no matter what? You are my best friend."

Orion nodded his head, thankful for the support. He offered her a small smile. For just a second, he thought about telling her everything. Would she believe him or just think he was crazy? The moment passed, and Orion knew he couldn't. He couldn't burden someone like her with this information. She was his friend, and he owed her that much.

The tension that was between them vanished, and they started talking like they normally did. They were both on the archery team together, and they had worked on some trick shots for the next meet. Orion was the best on the team, of course, but on a good day, Cas could _almost_ best him. He had never got out of practice with his bow, just in case he ever found _her_ again. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the distracting thoughts. He had to be patient. This was like a hunt, and he just had to wait until she came to him.

"Are you coming to practice this afternoon, or are you heading home?" Orion asked her.

"I'm actually going to ditch after fifth period. I have some, ah, stuff I need to take care of."

"Stuff like what?" he questioned curiously. Cas was insanely smart. Smart enough that she tended to do whatever she wanted and got away with everything. She was the best at sneaking off and disappearing and at getting a hold of things she was never meant to have.

"Just stuff," she replied breezily. She was hiding something, but Orion wouldn't pry. How much did he keep from her, after all? Orion watched as Cas's eyes narrowed, a look of annoyance and trepidation passing over her features, and he followed her gaze. A blonde guy was walking at the far end of the cafeteria, a pair of ray-bans on top of his head. He was looking at a group sitting on a table on the far side, but the occupants were hidden from them. Orion recognized him, and he averted his gaze quickly. It was hard not to forget the way they looked. It was imprinted in his head. He knew that she would be over there, that she would be sitting at the same table the blonde had just sat at. Orion imagined he could almost see a peak of Auburn hair in between the bodies, and he just wanted to run over to her. It would never work. They would stop them before he even got close to her. He had to play by the rules, and if they found out that he knew….

"That's the new guy, right?" Orion asked Cas. His heart was about to explode out of his chest with anticipation. Thank the gods he had years of control from hunting. He was good at hiding his emotions.

"Yeah, that's Apollo," she muttered.

"Weird name," he acknowledged. Cassia nodded her head, stabbing at the foam lunch plate with obvious vigor. "Doesn't he have a sister? A twin?"

"That's what I heard," she ground out. She looked supremely agitated, and Orion wondered why. "Hopefully she isn't as big-headed as her brother."

"Have you talked to him?"

"Once. I have mythology with him." Cas stabbed again, breaking off the tines of her fork against the table.

"He's been here for two days, and the guy has already pissed you off?" Orion chuckled.

"No," she drawled. "He's just cocky, and it annoys me. He thinks he can get anything with that charm, and all of these idiots are just fawning over him like he's the god of sexiness or something."

Orion snorted, spewing out his food all over the plate. Cas looked at him like he was crazy.

"Did I say something funny?" she asked innocently. Her eyebrows were raised, and Cas looked a little confused.

"No, no. Just got something in my throat," Orion assured her. Cas rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. She walked over to Orion's side and gave his arm a quick squeeze.

"I'm going to shoot some before my next class, want to join?"

Orion shook his head, "Nah, I've got to go to the library to finish this homework. I'll see you this afternoon," he assured her. Cas nodded her head, strolling out of the cafeteria.

He gazed in the direction of the blonde. He had to be careful with his thoughts. They could hear him if they really wanted to, but he doubted they would bother to listen. They were arrogant like that. He needed to get out of there, before he lost his patience and will power.

Orion stood, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. He got the feeling someone was watching him. His hairs stood up on his neck, and his hands were itching to have a weapon and he glanced quickly around.

Another blonde, a girl, stood in the corner, her arms crossed over her chest. She was absolutely beautiful, and Orion was almost attracted to her. He knew better to be attracted to the goddess of love. Aphrodite looked around his age. Her current form had long blonde waves that stopped around her chest. She had curves most guys would die over, and her skin was tan. She wore a tight corset tank top, with skinny jeans and high heels. She motioned for Orion to join her, and then slipped through the double doors.

He remembered when Aphrodite came to him. He was desperate, and he uttered a small prayer hoping that she would hear him. To his surprise, she actually answered. He began to replay the encounter in his mind….

_"You called, lover boy?" She had said. Orion looked on in shock, his mouth dangling open. _

_"I know I look good, sweetie, but you don't have to drool over me. I thought that was only over your lost love?"_

_Orion blushed furiously and looked down at his feet. What was he thinking, asking for help from a god? He knew how they loved to play their games, how mortals were nothing but pawns to them. But he was desperate._

_"I want to see her again," he whispered._

_"Oh, of course you do, sweetie! I've known about you for years now. All those years of waiting for someone who never came! You must really care for her. I mean, mortals usually move on decently quick from us. Why haven't you moved on? That Cassia girl is quite pretty-"_

_"Cas is a friend, nothing more. I can't move on," he muttered, frustration coloring his tone. "Don't you think I've tried to forget about Artemis? I've had hundreds, thousands of lifetimes to try, but-"_

_"She's the only one," Aphrodite mused. She regarded him for a minute, her fingers tapping her chin. She looked deep in thought, like she was planning out what had to be done. "Hmm, I'll tell you what. You do me a favor, and I'll help you see her again."_

_ "What kind of favor?"_

_"Oh, let's just say you owe me one?" _

_Owing a god was never a good idea. If there was anything Artemis had ever taught him, it was that. The temptation was too much. He had tried over and over again, and here was a chance. After thousands of years, he had a chance. Doubt flashed in his mind, keeping him from agreeing just yet._

_"If she wanted to see me, she would have come already," Orion muttered. He had lost hope a long time ago that she would come looking for him. He had looked for her, but something always happened. _

_"She doesn't know you are alive. Athena and the others have kept you hidden from her. If you want to see her again, you are going to need a goddess's help," she reasoned with him._

_ Artemis didn't know? Hope, strong and true, took a hold of him. Orion should have known better. He knew this was a bad idea, getting tangled up in the gods' schemes. Was it worth it? What was the worst thing that could happen? He was going to die soon anyways. Aphrodite smiled a charming smile and put her arm around him._

_"Aren't you tired of waiting for a girl who never comes? Suffering a terrible death every seventeen years just so you can be born again and wait some more. Personally, I would be extremely tired of it, and I think you are, little Orion…"_

_"I'm hardly little," he snapped as he crossed his arms over his chest. His pride had gotten the better of him. He was the best mortal hunter who had ever lived. Aphrodite seemed unfazed however._

_"I can help you, lover boy. I can bring her to you. I can reunite you with your one true love. All you have to do is owe me one tiny, little favor."_

_Orion pulled away from her. He was still skeptical. Aphrodite seemed awfully interested in his problems, which is something that wasn't good._

_"And why, my lady, would you offer your help?" he wondered. Aphrodite laughed, fluttering her hand in the air._

_"Why does a god do anything to help a mortal?"_

_"Boredom, most of the time," Orion started._

_"Boredom, all of the time," she corrected him._

Orion finally made it to the door and pushed his way through.

"Took you long enough," she huffed as he walked through the door. He couldn't help but notice Aphrodite looked a tiny bit agitated.

"Something wrong, my lady?" Orion mused.

"As you can see, we've run into a tiny problem," she snapped.

"What problem?" he echoed.

"Athena and a few of the others are here with them! She figured it out, that damned know-it-all!"

"How are we going to meet if Athena is here?" Orion inquired.

"Stick to the plan," she huffed and she stormed past him. "You leave that to me."

* * *

**A/N: Hi All! I hope you enjoyed it! You might recognize some of the dialog from one of her pictures, and of course credit goes to Mirelle for her beautiful work. **

**I should be updating a little more frequently over the next few weeks. **

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

-Artemis-

It was only day two, and Artemis wanted to blast the mortals into smithereens. Actually, she wanted to blast her siblings, but sadly, they would just reform. The problem with having an immortal family is that they always found a way to get you back. Every move was calculated to have far-reaching effects, possibly years or millennia, into the future. The only consolation she received was that she was free of some of her responsibilities for a while. Selene could drive the frickin' moon around while she had to deal with this all because of her brother.

Apollo was such a damned playboy. If he could learn to quit being such an obnoxious flirt, then maybe he wouldn't get into trouble so often. He got too attached to his mortals and children, and he always ended up overreacting about something. Artemis at least knew how to be discreet about what she did. He just acted, consequences be damned. Maybe that was why they worked so well together. Artemis was the planner; Apollo was the one who acted on it.

That was what got them into this situation in the first place. Apollo had taken it upon himself to organize a speed dating event for her. And to make it even funnier, he brought nothing but monsters. Apollo thought it was a hilarious way to get her back for her taking the wheels off of his chariot fifty years ago. He was always complaining about how uptight she was, and how maybe letting loose would cheer her up. Part of him was honestly trying to help, albeit a very small part. Mostly, he just did it to be funny. She was the goddess of maidenhood, for crying out loud! She couldn't date! Who would want to date someone who swore to be an eternal virgin!? There was only one person she had ever considered… but he was long gone now, probably spending his afterlife in Elysium. Artemis was furious at being tricked into her brother's shenanigans, and she had started firing arrows everywhere. Her brother, the coward that he was when it came to matters with her, had just let the destruction take place.

They probably wouldn't have gotten in so much trouble if it wasn't for a tiny accident. One of the monsters, a Cyclops, had fallen into Hera's prized cattle pen, sending the beasts running all over Olympus. It wasn't _her_ fault that when she shot the Cyclops, he fell on top of the cow, killing it. Hera was livid, and she didn't like Artemis and her brother much anyways. After all, they were bastard children of her cheating husband. Aphrodite had sweetly suggested to Hera and Zeus that if her and Apollo were going to act like children, then they should be treated as such.

At first, they were going to make her and her brother start in middle school until they graduated, but after Artemis begged her father, she got away with two years. They would spend their junior and senior year in that high school. At least that was an improvement over what Hera had suggested.

Artemis needed to get away. She had already decided that this weekend, she was going to go on a trip with her hunters. She needed some distance from her brother and the others and to just go on a good hunt. She wanted to shoot something, to feel the smooth wood of her bow and the roughness of the string. She wanted to feel that rush of adrenaline right before she shot her pray. Artemis needed to feel like a goddess, like she could conquer the world. With that thought, a smile crept on her face.

"I know that look," a soft voice said from across the table. Hestia was beautiful, and a very good friend to Artemis. They could relate to one another about maidenhood, and Hestia cared deeply about others. That's what made her a good goddess of the hearth. She had light gold eyes, and dark tan skin. Her hair was a reddish-brown, and when Artemis looked at her aunt, she was reminded of the fire in the hearth she stood for. She radiated comforting warmth.

"What look?" Artemis replied. They were all sitting at a lunch table in the corner of the cafeteria, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. Artemis thought it was a little bit of overkill. With the mist, they would be able to hide anything suspicious, and mortals were easy enough to manipulate.

"Your scheming look," Hestia whispered with a wink. No one was paying them attention. Athena was working on a report on the battle of the bulge for one of her history classes. Hermes was on his cell phone, sternly giving orders about shipments. Apollo was walking this way, running his hand through his hair.

"Want to get away this weekend?" Artemis proposed. Hestia nodded her head eagerly, light flashing in her eyes. She had come on a few hunts with Artemis before. Hestia wasn't much of a hunter, but she loved to get out of Olympus. The Hunters always enjoyed when she came because Hestia made sure they had plenty to eat and felt right at home.

Apollo sat down on the other side of the table, looking thoughtful. He kept tapping his soda bottle against the table and muttering under his breath. Artemis knew that not much bothered her brother. He was pretty laid back for a god, sometimes too laid back.

"Something bothering you, Apollo?" Artemis observed sweetly. Apollo just rolled his eyes and took a swig from the soda bottle.

"You asking because you actually care or because you like seeing something bother me?" he muttered after he screwed the cap back on.

"A little of both. It's not often I seen your feathers ruffled," Artemis replied off-handedly. Her brother may be the most annoying person on the planet, but at the end of the day, he was one of her best friends. No one messed with Apollo but her.

"I'm fine, Arty. Just got a lot on my mind."

Artemis knew he was lying, but she didn't want to call it on him just yet. She popped a grape in her mouth, eyeing her brother. Something must have gotten under his skin. She shook her head, vowing to ask him at some point. Maybe she should find out who it was just so she could congratulate them later on successfully annoying her brother.

"I thought about joining the home economics club," Hestia ventured off-handedly.

"Why?" Artemis asked.

"Something to do. Pass the time," Hestia said as she swirled her drink. "While we are down here, might as well find something to pass the time."

"That's not a bad idea. I could join the archery team," Artemis muttered hopefully.

"Absolutely not!" Athena ranted as she slammed her book closed, glaring in their direction.

"And why not?" Artemis snapped. "Last time I checked, you weren't the boss of me." Athena rolled her eyes.

"Because we both know that you cannot stand to lose, and you can't go showing off your ungodly accuracy."

Damn it all to Tartarus, Athena had a point. She couldn't stand to lose, and if she was going to immerse herself among the humans, she would have to reign herself in a bit. Artemis had never given anything less than her best when it came to hunting and archery. The only person that could ever best her was Apollo, and she was better than him over half the time, not that he would ever admit it. Honestly, an off day for them was hitting a thousandth of a millimeter off. She could split a hair in half if she really wanted to, and she never missed her target.

"I actually think joining the archery team is a fabulous idea. Perhaps it will deflate that over confident ego you seem to suffer from," a voice said from behind her. Artemis knew that voice. Athena looked like someone had burned her battle plans.

"Aphrodite? What- what in Tartarus are you-" Athena started to ask. She was clearly shocked, which for some reason pleased Artemis immensely. She did not approve of the others being here. Hestia was fine, and Hermes would be good for her brother. Athena was just overkill.

"Doing here? You think I was going to let you have all the fun, my dear Athena?"

Aphrodite walked around, looking two seconds from getting laid, as always. Artemis had to admit that she was beautiful, but she it wasn't her taste of beauty. Artemis preferred someone that was naturally beautiful, not someone all glamoured up like Aphrodite liked to look. She sat beside Hermes, who had just ended his call.

"I leave the office for two measly days, and everything goes to Tartarus," he groaned. He looked over warily, realizing Aphrodite was beside him.

"Why are you here?" Athena challenged her.

"Just here to keep an eye on my favorite nieces and nephews," she replied genially. "This is such a good age for mortals. They are discovering themselves, falling in love for the first time. I absolutely adore young love!"

"And ripping it apart," Artemis carefully reminded her. She did not get along with the goddess of love at all. Most of her Hunters had joined her due to a broken heart. Thalia was a perfect example. She may have had her hand forced because of the prophecy, but Artemis knew it was because of Luke. Even Artemis had experienced heartbreak. But that was a long time ago. It was a silly crush, something she forced herself to get over. It was something she _had_ to get over.

"I bring together just as many as I separate. Some loves are not meant to last. They are meant to teach a lesson. Other loves are meant to withstand the test of time, to last forever, in this life and the next."

"Oh, please," Athena snapped.

"Just because you've never been attracted to anyone doesn't mean the rest of the world can't," Aphrodite retorted back.

"If this is some sick, twisted plot of yours to get all of us in even more trouble with father-"

"Zeus has no idea I am here, and I plan on it staying that way. That's the way you want it, isn't it niece? I'd calm that temper. Worry lines are a pain to get rid of," she advised coldly. Athena just huffed and grabbed her books. She gave Apollo a look and then stormed off.

Aphrodite turned to the others, meeting Artemis's eyes with a knowing sparkle. Artemis was positive the goddess of love was scheming, she just wasn't sure how yet.

"So, the archery team?"

"Athena's right," Artemis admitted grudgingly. "I'm not going to downgrade myself. It is not befitting of the goddess of the hunt to make herself appear less talented than she is."

"You mean it is not befitting of you," Apollo reasoned. Artemis shrugged her shoulders, knowing that her brother was right.

"Well, I'm sure you can find something to get involved in," Aphrodite assured her. Artemis raised her eyebrows. Aphrodite was being awfully nice, too nice in fact, which meant one of two things. Either Aphrodite was plotting and it concerned her, or she was plotting and she needed Artemis to cooperate.

"Right," Artemis stated. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and the start of fourth period. "I've got to run to my locker before my next class," she sighed.

"I'll come with you," Hestia volunteered. "I'm heading in that direction anyways."

The pair walked out of the cafeteria, among the horde of students rushing to their classes.

"What do you want to hunt this weekend?" Hestia asked excitedly.

"Something dangerous," Artemis suggested. "I hate feeling like a mortal. I'm thinking maybe a chimera. Those are always fun. If you are feeling adventurous, maybe we could get out of the Greek monsters…"

"Don't you think your father would disapprove of that at the moment? My brother is not known for his patience," Hestia quietly reminded her.

"Father only said I had to go to school, not that I had to act like a mortal every day," Artemis declared. She didn't bother spinning the code on her combination lock. She simply brushed the metal with her fingers, and it sprang open. Hestia raised her eyebrows, but Artemis blew it off with a roll of her eyes. Like any of the mortals would notice anyways. Hestia gave her a significant look, and Artemis groaned as she slammed the locker door.

"Fine, we will stick to Greek monsters. I won't go pushing anything just yet."

Hestia smiled, and they began walking to their Latin class together. As she walked down the halls, she noticed someone walking in front of them, a bow slung across her back. Her dark hair was pulled into a messy bun. The bow was a black and gold longbow, and a quiver hung beside it. She could tell it was well made and extremely expensive for a mortal.

The girl stopped at her locker, pulling the equipment off of her. She set it on the ground and looked around quickly. Upon spotting Artemis and Hestia, she began grabbing her books.

"Nice bow," Artemis acknowledged as she walked past. The girl murmured her thanks, barely meeting the goddess's eyes. She was probably just a shy mortal. Artemis could tell that she was still a maiden, which was a rare thing for a mortal this day and age. She wondered if she would be interested in joining the Hunters. She didn't have an opening at the moment, but there were always exceptions. She could use someone who already knew how to shoot. That thought would have to wait, however.

"So," Artemis inquired of Hestia. "Chimera or drakon?"

* * *

**A/N: So not a very exciting chapter, but I loved writing from Artemis's POV. I really hope you get how I picture her thoughts. I'm terribly sick, so if you see any typos or if I slipped into 1st person, please forgive me.**

**Thank you so much for the new follows and reviews! I try to respond to everyone, but to the guests, I'm not able to! You guys are awesome, and it makes me ecstatic every time I see one! You know how to make a girl feel special! THANK YOU! :D**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this next chapter, it's a little more action packed! **

**I have a Christmas surprise for you guys! On my tumblr (link is on my page), I'm going to post a few pictures of what I kind of imagine Cassia looking like. She's not exactly what I have in my head, but she's pretty close. It will be under my toff tag. :)**

* * *

-Artemis-

The hunt had been fun.

Not only had Artemis and her Hunters snagged a chimera, they also managed to take out a drakon as well. It was the end of the hunt, and they had just happened to stumble upon one in the woods. Artemis had to go after it. Its scales were a wonderful blend of black, silver, and blue, and she wanted to have one for her trophy room. Drakons were easy enough to kill when you had a good shot. She already had her sport with the chimera; they were vicious creatures and would fight until their last breath. To kill the drakon, all it took was a couple of well placed arrows in the eye. She could have used her godly powers, but where was the fun in that? The hunt lost sport if she could just kill everything.

"Fun hunt this weekend?" her brother asked. Artemis nodded her head as she gazed out of the window. She hadn't gotten use to this view yet. It was so low compared to the view on Olympus. They had gotten themselves an apartment not too far away from the campus. Their father had talked to them, stating that he wanted them to undergo "the full mortal experience." They weren't banned from Olympus, but Artemis knew that this new development had to do with Hera. Her father's reasoning was that it would lessen mortal suspicion and teach them a lesson on humility and respect, but Artemis knew better. Hera probably bugged Zeus enough that he consented to this. Aphrodite seemed positively chipper at the new development, which bothered Artemis greatly.

"We're going to be late," Artemis sighed as she drained the last of her nectar. Her brother nodded his head, and together, they walked down to the elevator which would take them to the parking deck.

"Aphrodite is up to something."

Her brother just raised his eyebrows at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Isn't she always up to something?"

"Yes, but I want no part in it."

"It's probably something to do with Athena. You know how badly those two get along," he reminded her as the elevator doors opened up.

"Maybe."

Artemis just couldn't shake the thought. She had a gut feeling, and her instincts were always right. Maybe Aphrodite just wanted Artemis's help with her scheme. She had helped the love goddess before, but it was a rare occurrence. Usually, her and Aphrodite just stayed away from each other, a sort of out of sight, out of mind relationship. The goddess of love's schemes ended in heartbreak as often as they did in a good relationship. Love was definitely not kind sometimes.

"Quit worrying about it, Artemis," Apollo sighed.

"I'm not worrying," she snapped.

"Sure."

They got into his chariot, riding to school in silence. It was just going to be another boring Monday. One week down, a ton more to go. Time seemed to blur today. It was one of the weird things about being immortal. Time would seem to fly by, but then it could go so slow! Life would drag on and on, and then suddenly, it is a hundred years later.

"You coming?" Apollo asked.

Artemis looked up to see they had made it to the school. She nodded her head, sliding out of the vehicle. Together, they walked to their lockers, grabbing their books for the next few classes. Something was bothering Artemis, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Something just felt missing. It had to be the separation from her Hunters. She loved being around them. Hunting with them was always a pleasure. Maybe she would go away again, and she could drag her brother with her. Athena walked up to them, seeming especially chipper.

"Good morning!"

Artemis just rolled her eyes and turned to begin walking towards her class. She wanted to take the south stairs for some reason. They were farther away, but they came out right at her classroom.

"Why are you going that way?" Athena cried.

"Because I feel like it."

"Well, why don't you walk this way with us?"

"Or you could walk this way with me," Artemis suggested, narrowing her eyes at her half-sister. Athena looked worried, like she was hiding something. The feeling in Artemis's gut intensified. Her brother was studiously staying out of the conversation. He had his head buried in his locker still, obviously trying to waste time. "Is there a reason you don't want me to walk that way?"

Athena's expression went neutral, and she cleared her throat. "Of course not. Aphrodite is down that way, and since you seem in such a _fantastic_ mood this morning, I assumed you would want to avoid her."

Artemis sighed. Athena had a point. She wasn't in the mood to deal with her Aunt or think about her plotting.

"Fine," Artemis grumbled.

* * *

The rest of the day went by without much excitement. The only thing that was close to exciting was Athena and Aphrodite getting into a heated argument over Paris's judgment. It got close to a shouting match, and Artemis had amusedly watched the quarrel. Over the first four periods and lunch, all Artemis had accomplished that day was to doodle on at least twenty pages of her notebook. The only goal she had in this forsaken hell hole was to not upset her father and to fill this notebook with useless drawings. If she couldn't hunt or shoot, then she was going to doodle. Currently, she was drawing her brother falling from his chariot in the middle of the sky, begging for his sister's help. She laughed internally at the thought of her baby brother being so helpless. She was still thinking of the proper way to get him back for this whole mess. Maybe she could hide his chariot, that would definitely make him angry! At the thought, she began doodling Apollo, screaming in fury. She kept laughing to herself, ignoring whatever the teacher was talking about.

Hestia shot her a look, and Artemis bit her lip. Hestia sat beside her, and Hermes was in front of them. Artemis made a face, and Hestia simply rolled her eyes, looking back to the teacher. Hestia was listening dutifully, taking careful notes. She was always like that, though. Artemis shouldn't have to take any notes. If there was something she didn't know, she could always consult her Aunt's notes. Hestia might hold back for a little while, but eventually, she would give in. Hermes had his phone out under his desk, texting away furiously.

A shrill ring filled the air, the sound continuing on. This was not the normal ring the bell had, and it wasn't even close to time for class to be over. Artemis looked around in confusion, wondering what in Hades was going on.

"FIRE!" one of the students laughed. The whole classroom broke out in laughter. The teacher demanded silence, but she could not quiet the talking completely.

"It's probably just a prank, but we will take this seriously, just like any other fire drill," the teacher said shrilly. The whole classroom groaned, and the teacher responded by giving them all a stern look. Her name was Ms. Argent, Artemis remembered. Apparently, this was an unexpected event. Artemis got up in confusion, heading out of the classroom with the rest of the students. Hestia wrapped her arm through hers, looking uncomfortable with the number of mortals swarming around her.

"What in the world is a fire drill? Are they going to practice burning things? I would know if something was on fire," she whispered. Artemis shook her head. She needed to be more up to date about these things. If her Hunters were with her, one of them would know. Hermes stuck his phone in his pocket and turned to face them.

"Gods, it's where they practice leaving the building for when it catches on fire. That sound is the fire alarm, so either there is a fire somewhere, which is unlikely, or this is a mortal's funny idea of a prank," Hermes explained. Of course Hermes would know anything and everything about pranks. Artemis thought this was pretty strange, but at least it go her out of class.

"MOVE IT JUNIOR SCUM!" a deep female voice yelled from directly behind her. A couple of bodies were shoved into her, making her drop her notebook and pencils. Her arm was ripped from Hestia, who was pulled away with Hermes in the surge of students.

"Artemis!"

"I'll catch up," she called out. She bent down among the horde, fury rolling through her. How dare these mortals shove her!? She had to remind herself that she was undercover, that they had no idea she was a goddess. She leaned down, grabbing the two fallen pencils. Bodies scrambled around Artemis, trying not to trip over her. She shoved them in her bag, cursing silently to herself. Her auburn hair had fallen in her face, and she tucked it back behind her ear. She looked for the notebook on the ground, but someone had already picked it up. The girl had dark hair with a blue stripe running through it and held out the notebook for her. Artemis stood, taking the notebook and putting it in her bag.

"Sorry, people can be ass-hats," the girl said firmly.

"Thanks. "I'm Artemis," she responded. She had to bite her tongue because she almost added 'goddess of the hunt and wild' to that. She could have erased the mortal's memory, but it would have been so troublesome.

"Cassia, but I prefer Cas."

They walked out of the school, following what was left of the crowd.

"You are the girl with the nice bow," Artemis remembered.

"Yeah, that's me," she chuckled. "I'm not worthy of it though."

"Oh?"

"My parents bought it for me as an incentive to stay out of trouble. I'm decent with it, but I'm no prodigy," Cas said sarcastically. Artemis could tell this girl was quite blunt. She seemed honest, which Artemis liked. She reminded her of Thalia, actually. This girl's eyes were a bright violet, a startling shade just like her lieutenant's.

"You have interesting eyes," she noted. Artemis had met very few people with that shade of eye color. It was a rare human trait, to have eyes that vivid of a shade of purple.

"Thanks," she said thoughtfully.

"ALL RIGHT, GET OUT OF THE SCHOOL, QUIT WASTING TIME!" a male voice yelled from down the hall. Artemis recognized him as the principle. The push of the crowd increased as the remaining students forced their way outside. Artemis turned to speak to Cas, curious to know more about the mortal girl, but she was gone. She looked around in the crowd, but she did not see her. Artemis shrugged her shoulders, heading outside with all the other students. She started to look for her brother and the others, scanning the area quickly. She groaned angrily, wishing she should have made herself taller when she took this form. She was having trouble seeing through the crowd of students. Everyone was talking excitedly, and the sounds of sirens filled the air. At least this was a way to break up the boredom today. Artemis would be able to sit outside instead of in that boring, stuffy classroom.

Artemis wasn't paying much attention to where she was going, focusing more on looking for her family. Suddenly, she stumbled, and a pair of strong hands caught her. She had walked right into this guy without noticing! How graceful was that?

"Sorry," she muttered, steadying herself with his assistance.

"No problem," he assured her. His voice was deep and had a pleasurable tone to it. Her heart skipped at the sound, and she looked up, into a pair of warm brown eyes. Her breath caught, shock running through her.

A thousand memories flooded her mind in that instant. All of them were memories she had been determined to hide away, to forget about. No wonder her heart skipped. Those brown eyes had a hint of gold to them, and she saw them him her mind, focusing as he prepared to fire his bow. The hands that held her were the same hands she had watched time and time again re-string a bow or skin their kill. His hair, a mess of brown silk, hung artfully around him. She had memorized the way he would toss it across his forehead as he pulled back his bow or how it hung just above his eyes when he looked at her. He looked just as she remembered, like a ghost from her dreams, threatening to haunt her sanity.

He was dead. He couldn't come back. She had forced herself to forget about him. It could never happen anyways, and it wasn't worth the pain.

But she didn't care at the moment.

Artemis's hand reached up to touch his face. His skin was just as soft as she remembered. It was the same olive skin tone the Greek people had, matching perfectly with his eyes and hair. For a second, his face was perfectly blank, in shock, she supposed.

"Orion?" she whispered, disbelief coloring her tone. She was in shock, too. What were the chances? He looked confused, his eyes narrowing at her.

"Do I know you?"

* * *

**Don't hate me for leaving you hanging! :P**

**Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

-Artemis-

"It's me, Artemis," she said quietly. She couldn't move her hand. It was like it was magnetically attracted to him. If she moved it, Orion would vanish, like a ghost. The boy looked at her in confusion, and he took a step back away from her. Pain of the strongest kind washed through her, making her chest feel like it was shriveling up from the inside. She took a step back towards him. Her hand felt strangely empty now that it wasn't placed on his skin. There was something in his eyes, fear, she thought, and he backed further away from her. The Orion she knew wasn't scared of her. Artemis hadn't changed her appearance all that much from what she normally looked like. She looked almost exactly the same as she did when she was with Orion all those years ago. How could he not recognize her?

"I'm sorry, I've never met you before," he assured her. Was he lying? Was this some sick, twisted plot? Could he be telling the truth? Artemis knew of magic, magic that was extremely old and powerful, older than herself. Even she did not fully comprehend it. Reincarnation was possible. No two people in the entire world looked exactly the same, that was impossible, as far as she knew. They could look similar, but there was always something that was slightly different. Doubt was flooding her mind. Hadn't she seen crazier things happen in the world that were never supposed to be able to happen?

"Your name is Orion, though?" she questioned, annoyance coloring her tone. He didn't contradict her, so that must have been his name. She looked over the boy one more time. He looked exactly the same from what she could tell.

Her gaze went to his arm, and her stomach got a queasy feeling. The boy had a scar on his arm, a scar in the same spot as Orion had. Scratch that, it _was_ the exact same scar. Orion had gotten it when she became a bit competitive when they were hunting the Erymanthian Boar. He was not about to kill it with that damned club he carried around before she did! She had shot the arrow, killing the boar before he could. It _may_ have grazed his arm; he had been really close, perhaps seconds away from delivering a death-blow when she shot it. It was one of the few times Orion had yelled at her. He started complaining about having to clean it and that it was just going to get infected. Then, he spouted that he would die from the infection, all because she couldn't stand to lose. Artemis had been awfully angry at the accusation. No one questioned a goddess, and she made sure that he remembered that. After their tussle, Artemis politely reminded him that he was not going to die, that she'd just get Apollo to heal it. It took some bargaining on her part to get it done, but her brother could not get the scar to go away. Some things, like scars left by the arrows of goddesses, where just meant to be permanent. This was her Orion, the boy she spent years trying to get over, the boy she became a maiden for.

"You are him. I know you are him. Do you not remember me?"

Orion just took another step back. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She reached for him again, but she felt an arm go around her waist. She didn't have to turn to see who it was. She knew the touch and feel of her brother.

"Apollo, let me go," she ground out, focusing her attention on the retreating boy.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you," Orion said desperately. He started to back away, and Artemis could not let him leave.

"Apollo, let me go or I will knock the living shit out of you," she threatened her brother. Who did her brother think he was, stopping her from doing something she wanted to do? He should know better than to test her temper! She was putting up a real struggle now, and Orion just watched on in a daze. He looked like he couldn't believe what was happening in front of him. "Orion!"

"Grab her!" Apollo groaned. Artemis realized that Hestia and Hermes were both beside Apollo, looking rather uncomfortable.

"I don't want to grab her! What if she punches me?" Hermes started.

"Hermes! Grab her, or _I_ will punch you!"

Apollo was grunting in effort to keep her contained, but he managed to pull her back a couple of feet. She sadly had to admit that while she could best her brother in archery, he was stronger than she was. She knew she was making a scene, but it was like something inside of her snapped. It just happens with gods sometimes. There were plenty of stories about gods acting rashly, and here was a perfect example. She just didn't understand! How could he not remember her, when she remembered him for years? Artemis dreamed about him, for crying out loud! He was her best friend, her hunting companion, and she had missed him. Artemis _did not_ miss mortals.

"Why do you think you know me?" he asked her in a frustrated tone.

"Ahm..so, she's…. you're," Hestia started. "Oh gods, I don't know how to explain this."

"What?" he replied, a blush forming on his cheeks. Orion always got a blush when he was embarrassed or really confused.

"Let go!" Artemis cried once more. She elbowed her brother in the stomach, and his breath came out in a violent huff. He bent over slightly, but his hold on her didn't waiver.

"Orion?" a soft voice called.

A girl stood a few feet away from him, her hands gripping on to her bag. He turned to look at the girl, whom Artemis recognized as Cas. An unfamiliar feeling blossomed in Artemis. She wasn't angry exactly, but it was the closest way to describe what she felt. She stopped struggling for just a moment, and Apollo took the opportunity to get a better grip on her. Cas looked Artemis in shock, and she quickly averted her gaze back to Orion.

"Are you okay?" she asked apprehensively. He looked towards her, his brows furrowing together. It was the look he would get on his face when he was considering something. He stepped towards her his hand enclosing around her arm. The feeling inside Artemis intensified, like a volcano exploding.

"I'm fine," he assured her. "Let's go."

He led her away, but she looked questioningly between their group and Orion. Artemis grunted and renewed her efforts to get away from her brother. Apollo was starting to lose his grip as he dragged her back into an alley.

"Stop it, Artemis! Everyone is looking at us!"

"I don't care!" she wailed. She was going crazy, she knew it. She didn't know if an immortal could go crazy, but this had to be what it felt like. Her mind was going in a thousand different directions. How could this happen? Why didn't he remember her? Why wasn't her brother freaking out? How in Tartarus could she wind up bumping into him of the billions of people in the world?

"ARTEMIS! Get hold of yourself!"

Athena stood in front of her. Her hands were on her hips, and she was seething in rage. Artemis just glared at her, wishing she could blast her siblings with her divine form. That would teach them to mess with her! …and it would also kill every mortal in the vicinity, including Orion. She finally managed to get out of her brother's grasp by stomping on his foot. He cried out in pain, and she stepped back so she was out of their reach.

Artemis had never felt so conflicted with her emotions. The others looked at her strangely. She could tell there was pity of some of their faces, as well as apprehension. They were all frightened of what she would do, as they should be.

"You are attracting attention," Athena ground out. "Do you want to get into more trouble with Father all because you think some mortal looks like that guy you use to run around in the woods with?!"

"It's him, Athena!"

"Artemis," Apollo sighed. "Orion is dead; he died a long time ago."

"I know that!" she snapped back. They just didn't understand. "He has the same scars and everything. I don't know how he is back, but I know that it is him!"

"Maybe he re-birthed?" Hestia offered hesitantly. "I'm sure he would have gone to Elysium."

"He wouldn't have looked the exactly the same though! That's never happened! Why would it happen now!?"

She began pacing, and she could feel her godly powers start to lose control. The grass around them began to grow at an alarming rate, and the ivy on the side of the school building was multiplying dangerously. Every animal within a mile began calling and howling. Even they could feel the goddess's agitation, so why didn't her siblings get the point?

"Artemis," he brother began. She shook her head, looking at the ground. She continued to pace, carving a path in the now knee-high grass. She knew this place was starting to look like the middle of the woods instead of the outskirts of New York City.

"Artemis, look at me."

Artemis paused and turned to her brother. He held out his hand, a solemn expression on his face. He knew what a wreck she was after Orion had died. He had been there.

"Let's go home," he murmured to her. Apollo was silly, immature, and a pain in her godly ass, but he was her twin, her brother. Some things he just understood about her, and now, he knew she needed to get away. She walked over to him, grasping her hand in his own. She felt the pull, and she vanished from the alleyway along with her brother.

They reappeared in their apartment, and Apollo immediately put his arms around her. She hugged him back. He may have annoyed her at times, but Artemis knew that he cared deeply for her. She couldn't help but remember all those times he tried to cheer her up, all those little punishments he took for her so she wouldn't have to deal with them.

"How can he be back? It makes no sense!" she stuttered into his chest. Apollo pulled back, giving her a questioning look.

"I don't know," he responded. It was silent for just a few minutes, and Artemis began to feel a little suspicious. When Orion died, it had been crazy. Her brother and she weren't entirely sure who killed Orion, but they blamed the scorpion that Gaea sent. It was a terrible accident, which is why Apollo tried so hard to cheer her up. He knew exactly what he looked like or should have known what he looked like well enough to have a sense of recognition. She knew he viewed mortals as passing beings. Apollo was never one to be attached to one for very long.

"You didn't know about this did you?" she inquired of him with narrowed eyes. Apollo just shook his head. She sat down on their couch, and he sat beside her, turning so he could face her.

"Artemis, I had no idea he was at the same school when we came here. You are positive it's him?"

Artemis nodded her head, explaining about the scar. He just nodded, looking thoughtful.

"We could go to Father, see if he will let us out of this punishment."

"You and I both know that there is not a chance in Tartarus that is happening with Hera in such a bad mood. Plus, he'd want to know why we would want out, and that will get the others in trouble. I don't feel like watching my back for the next thousand years, do you? Athena is spiteful as hell."

"Well then, what do you want to do?" he sighed.

That was an interesting thought to Artemis. What did she want to do? This boy, whoever he was, intrigued her. If she got to know him better, was there a possibility he would remember? She could at least find out if this was just a freak accident of nature, and he was just a doppelgänger or something. She honestly didn't think that, but she had to know if this was the same man she had trusted on her hunts all those years ago. There was nothing wrong with a good hunt! She enjoyed the chase, figuring out problems. It gave her a rush. She looked at her brother, an idea already forming in her scheming mind.

"We aren't going to say a word to Father, and since it is your fault we have found ourselves in this mess, you are going to go along with it and get the others to as well. I promise I will not lose my senses as I did today, as long as you promise to go along with my idea," she replied smugly.

"Which is what?" he questioned apprehensively.

"I'm going to befriend this mortal."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I am posting later than normal. I hated to leave you guys on a cliff hanger. So, what do you think? Any theories?**

**Please review! I promise I do not bite and I love hearing from my readers! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to update last week. I've been getting ready for this huge test! To make it up to you guys, this chapter is a little longer than normal. It's got some sibling fluff, and you find out a little more about Cassia.**

**Thank you all for the reviews! I didn't get a chance to respond to some, and I apologize for that. You guys make my day when I get to hear from you!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

-Apollo-

"I need you to do something for me."

Apollo looked up in interest at his sister. She was covered from head to foot in dirt, and there was a twig and a few leaves in her hair. Her feet were bare, caked in mud and leaving footprints all over the wood floors.

"You are disgusting," he noted appreciatively. Apollo had thought many times that his sister would get along perfectly with the Amazons. He glanced back at the magazine he was reading, some Olympian gossip rag with an article about him and his sister being punished. Their version of the "inside scoop" for the reason they had chosen that particular school was because Apollo was supposedly having yet another affair with two different mortals nearby. Normally, that was perfectly true, but this time, there was no one that had caught his eye…. except one.

"I get that; I've been hunting," she grumbled. "I needed time to think."

Apollo just raised his eyebrows. He gave his sister a questioning look, wondering what she could possibly want to talk about or needed. She had been gone all night, "preparing" for her next encounter with her mortal.

"I need you to tell me how to be charming."

Apollo snorted, but with the glare his sister gave him, he refrained from laughing any more out loud. He couldn't hide the wide grin on his face. This was just too good! His sister, miss boys-are-awful-and-I'm-a-maiden-forever, wanted dating tips!

"Casting your line out to see if the mortal will bite?" he murmured off-handedly.

Artemis sneered at him, and he knew he was pushing her buttons. He couldn't help himself. He didn't like what Athena had done, and he didn't feel comfortable keeping that he knew about the boy from his sister. None of them had anticipated that he would have no idea who they were, no memories of his past life. Artemis, stubborn as always, was determined to find out what exactly was going on with the situation.

"No, I am not! I probably made the poor mortal freak out," she snapped. Since her little episode with the boy, Apollo couldn't help but notice that Artemis had not used his name one time. She either referred to him as that boy or the mortal. Apollo did not enjoy his sister being upset. Part of him was curious as to how this boy appeared once again. He vaguely remembered Orion and that awful business with his death. To him, he was just another passing mortal, and he had not realized the extent of Artemis's affection until after his death.

"I just want to be able to apologize for my actions and get him to talk to me. You can get anything to fall at your knees, and I am not asking Aphrodite," she finished with a shudder.

_Not everything falls to my charms_, he thought distractedly. When Cassia had intervened in the middle of Artemis and Orion's meeting, something just felt off to him. He still got that same static, and she had caught his gaze for a moment. Her expression was eerily familiar. He intended on talking to her, a mortal of his own that he was interested to know more about. Also, because Artemis had asked him to use his charms to find out everything he could about Orion through her. What Artemis didn't know is that he had already tried that and had failed miserably. Apollo did not fail at anything. Maybe this girl was just going to be a challenge, and it was one he didn't particularly mind accepting. After all, what else did he have to do?

"Well?" Artemis huffed impatiently.

"Well you should apologize for acting so rashly, and you need to act normal. If it really is him, you should be best buddies in no time."

"I figured that!"

"Artemis, I mean you have to really apologize. Not that half-assed apology where you say you are sorry and don't really mean it. You are not nearly as convincing as you think you are," he admonished her.

"Fine," she ground through her teeth. "What else?"

"You need to find out what interests him. That shouldn't be too hard, considering you actually are interested in that. Mortals like to feel like you care, even if you really don't. Maybe then he will open up to you."

"Okay, fine."

"And be nice, or as nice as you can be," he finished sweetly. Artemis just rolled her eyes and stomped off to the bathroom.

"I'll be ready in twenty minutes," she yelled back to him. "We need to be early because I'm switching some of my classes today!"

"What no make-up? No dressing up? You should look your best, little sister!" he taunted her.

Artemis swiftly responded by hitting him in the side of the head with a tennis shoe.

"I AM NOT YOUR LITTLE SISTER!"

* * *

The morning had been quite uneventful for the sun god.

Two weeks into this mortal hell hole, and he already had everything figured out. He had a group of girls (along with a few guys) that obsessed over him. Class was boring, and he had already convinced a few extremely willing students to do his assignments for him. He had just walked into the gym, which he enjoyed immensely. Apollo loved being fawned over. Everyone either wanted to be him or be with him, and he enjoyed the spotlight. What good was it being a god if they didn't acknowledge how awesome he was? Lifting weights and showing off his athletic ability around the mortals was something of a joke. He could lift the heaviest thing in the room with his pinky.

And _she_ was there, like a nagging thought that he couldn't get rid of. This must be the will of the fates, because he kept running into her. He knew now why he hadn't noticed her before. Cassia quietly hid in the background of their gym class. She didn't seem that strong or agile as they all worked through the exercises, but Apollo was beginning to wonder. She wasn't out of breath or struggling when she stopped on her fifth pull-up. He noticed her abs, defined and taut, underneath her shirt when it had ridden up slightly. She never looked tired or stressed. In fact, to him, she looked bored. He had thousands of years of acting, but she just seemed like she was going through the motions. She lacked the skills that he had acquired over the years he spent among the humans. The mortals probably wouldn't notice; they were terrible unobservant. However, there was not much that could be hidden from him. He had noticed.

He had just gotten out of the shower, every person in the locker room wishing they had his physique. He walked out, back into the gym, and carefully finished buttoning up his shirt. It earned a sigh of approval from the girls who were waiting by the door for the bell to ring. All eyes seemed to be set on him in that instant. Except hers.

Apollo spotted her in the bleachers. Her hair had a dark blue streak in it today, so dark in fact, that he had just noticed it in her hair. She was bent over a notebook scribbling something furiously. She glanced up at him, and her eyes narrowed. Her lips twisted slightly, and she slammed the notebook shut before tossing it into her bag. He walked up the steps, leaning into her.

"What are you working on?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she teased. She raised her eyebrows, a small smile on her face. "You might want to pull down your shirt before Megan has a heart attack. Your fan club is thoroughly enjoying the little show you are giving them."

Apollo turned around hastily snatching down his shirt. His boxers had peaked just above his jeans, and the v of his hips had been visible where his backpack had hiked up his shirt. Why did it seem that he was destined to feel uncomfortable around this mortal? Cassia just shook her head as the bell rang. She bounded down the stairs, heading in the opposite direction from the rest of the students.

"Where are you going?"

She turned, walking backwards to the far gym door. She had a playful look on her face, one that he faintly remembered for some reason. The more he was around her, the more intrigued he was. She was like a memory that he could almost remember, but that made no sense. He had never seen her in his life.

"Not to lunch," she explained sarcastically. He bounded after her, finding her walking away from the school.

"I thought you were a rule follower, like a-"

"Nerd? No, thank you. Smart? Yes. Stuck up goody two shoes? No."

They had come to a gate, and Cassia reached into her hair pulling out a bobby pin. She also pulled a pick from her bag. She inserted them both into the keyhole, concentrating on the clicks.

"I thought that only worked in movies," he said skeptically. It was a simple padlock, and he could unlock it with a simple thought, but he wanted to see what she would do. He couldn't revel himself anyways, but he had the feeling he wouldn't have to.

"Takes practice," she muttered. "If you are going to stand there and hover over me, at least keep an eye out."

She fiddled with the lock, and then a smile lit her face as they both heard a satisfied click. She slipped out of the gate, walking towards the park that bordered the school.

"Where are you going anyway?"

"You just seem to be full of questions, aren't you? I thought you knew _everything_."

"Not everything," he responded, a little grudgingly.

"Humility!" she gasped as she feigned shock on her features. "I didn't think you were capable of it."

"I might surprise you," Apollo wagered. She plopped down on the grass underneath a large tree, pulling an apple out of her bag along with a book.

"You broke out of the school, to come outside and read?" he asked, astonishment in his voice. Did this girl have any sense at all?

"You are really annoying, you realize that, right?" There was a pause, and she rolled her eyes. This girl was rolling her eyes at a sun god! "Yes, I hate being inside. If you have a problem with it, you are welcome to leave. You invited yourself, you know," she reminded him.

"I wanted to talk to you." Apollo gave her a pointed look, and she watched him, interest flaring in those mesmerizing eyes.

"By all means, it seems I can't stop you."

"I wanted to apologize for the way my sister acted. She thought your friend was someone else, someone she knew from when we lived in Texas."

"Ah, yeah, that was a little weird. Orion's never left the state, as far as I'm aware. She seemed like she could have swore she knew him."

"She thought so."

"Same name and looks. Gotta be more than a coincidence," she wagered.

"Maybe so. Do you believe in the supernatural? Magic, fate, destiny, and all of that?"

"I believe there are forces in this world that people do not understand and are not meant to be understood."

Her tone was a little harsh, grudging even. They lapsed into silence. Apollo watched her as she bit into her apple. She really was quite lovely for a mortal, but not in the made up sense. She had a natural beauty that was a bit understated to be honest. He noticed the edge of a scar poking out of her shirt, strangely noticeable against the pale of her skin.

"That's not all you wanted to talk to me about."

"I also wanted to apologize for the way I acted. I was a jerk. I hope we can get off on a better foot. That's all, I guess." She smirked at me, shaking her head. He got a little annoyed, until Apollo heard her laugh. It was musical, and when she did, her whole face lit up. It was beautiful, like the earth when the sun's first rays of dawn shone upon it.

"I appreciate the apology, but try again."

"Excuse me!?" he stuttered.

She looked at him, a knowing look in her eyes. It was like she could see straight through his motives. Gods, there were only a handful of mortals in his entire life that he could remember having such an impact on him. He was at a loss for words.

"Look, you and I both know that the apology was nice, but it was pleasantries. If there is something you want to ask, then ask. I'll either tell you or I won't," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. She leaned against a tree, closing her eyes as she chewed a bite of her apple.

"How do you know Orion?"

"You must be obsessed with him! I'm sorry, but as far as I know he doesn't swing that way," Cassia divulged. Good gods at the audacity of this mortal! He smiled because he knew how to get her off-balance.

"And you know because? Are you two dating?"

She coughed, the rest of the apple falling to the ground. The cough ended, and she shook her head.

"Ew, no! Orion's like my older brother. We grew up next door to each other, and we've been friends since we were little. Our families' houses are just outside of the city. We are both on scholarship here."

"Scholarship?"

"Yeah, he got one for archery, and I got one for scholastics," she answered off-handedly. The bell rang in the distance, and Cassia cursed.

"Damn it all," she said as she got up. "C'mon playboy or we'll be late."

The pair had made it back to the gate, and Cassia had quickly snapped the lock back into place. Apollo and Cassia walked back into the school among the throng of students. So they had something like a sibling relationship? She would know some information about him for sure, things she may not even realize that she knows. As they walked, some of the girls they passed called out to him, flirting in their very high pitched, girlish voices. Cassia rolled her eyes, stopping at her locker.

"You called him an older brother…Aren't you and Orion the same age? Aren't you a junior, too?" Apollo questioned as they walked back to the school grounds.

"Oh, you are still here? Yeah, I'm a junior, but I skipped a grade," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Are you done interrogating me? Because you are making me late to class."

She slammed her locker shut, but Apollo stood in front of her.

"You really don't like me, do you?"

Cassia looked at Apollo, her gazed hardening. It wasn't hateful or angry. It was a well-conceived mask that covered what he suspected were years of hurt. She looked resigned almost.

"Why are you asking so many questions about Orion? I know it's for your sister, and it's only going to hurt the both of them," she revealed ominously. She looked taken aback for a second, realizing what she said. What could go wrong? Apollo didn't see anything in the future. What harm could there come from his sister getting to know this mortal?

"And how do you know that?" he questioned skeptically. She let out a sarcastic snort, and turned her head towards the ground. Then her eyes met his, defiance in every line of her face.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"CASSIA WOODARD!"

She flinched at the sound, and both turned to see the principle striding towards them.

"Late for class yet again? Trying to skip, are we? I won't have it! Detention, Miss Woodard. That is the same for you, Mr.?"

"Foster," Apollo grunted. Artemis and he had just picked a random last name.

"After school, both of you. Now get to class!"

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think! :D**


End file.
